Duskpaw's Death
by UnderdogFan1254
Summary: Duskpaw is dead. Hailstorm, her grandfather, claims that Appleheart, the FlameClan deputy, killed her. But Appleheart swears to the stars that she didn't. Both clans now fear Appleheart and grieve the apprentice, and Appleheart is demoted. Appleheart's youngest son, Nectarpaw, however, believes something is wrong- and so do the apprentices Hoppaw and Breezepaw.
1. Allegiances

DUSKPAW'S DEATH contains the brutal murder of a child and murder mystery involved with said child. If you do not wish to see, please turn back.

* * *

FlameClan

**Leader: **

-Cypress-star- pale, creamy-brown tabby tom _(pale purple eyes) _| 87m

**Deputy: **

-Chivefoot- brown-and-white tom _(green eyes) _| 55m

**Medicine Cats: **

-Condorwing- black molly with white paws _(orange eyes) _| 60m

_*-Apprentice, Hoppaw_

**Seance:**

-Shellnose- red point tom with a shell-shaped marking on his nose _(bright, pale blue eyes) _| 25m

**Warriors:**

-Appleheart- huge, fluffy cream-and-white tabby molly _(light green eyes), _former deputy | 92m

-Yarrowflake- huge, fluffy brown-and-white tabby tom _(yellow eyes) _| 92m

_*-Apprentice, Breezepaw_

-Raccoonfur- white she-cat with a black tail, face and legs _(yellow eyes) _| 92m

-Toadpelt- dark tabby-and-white tom _(orange eyes) _| 88m

-Masktail- tan molly overlaid with brown, with dark legs, face and tail _(yellow eyes) _| 75m

-Sagepatch- fluffy gray tom _(sickly green eyes) _| 75m

-Seedspeck- tall, golden-spotted tabby cat with a lamed leg and tail _(green eyes), _genderfluid | 60m

_*-Apprentice, Mousepaw_

-Junipertail- pretty black molly _(green eyes) _| 60m

-Batnose- black tom with a white tailtip and nose _(orange eyes) _| 60m

-Dandelionfoot- big dusky-golden tom _(yellow eyes) _| 53m

-Marigoldfur- big golden molly _(yellow eyes) _| 48m

-Rookbreeze- black cat _(orange eyes) _| 47m

-Dawnswirl- calico molly with swirly markings _(yellow eyes) _| 46m

-Splattertail- tan tom with dark legs, face and two tails _(yellow eyes) _| 40m

_*Apprentice, Drizzlepaw_

-Branchtail- tan tom with dark legs, face and tail _(yellow eyes) _| 40m

_*-Apprentice, Nectarpaw_

-Gravelclaw- gray spotted tom _(yellow eyes) _| 30m

-Smogspots- dark gray spotted molly _(bright green eyes) _| 30m

-Cloudheart- white molly with a gray tail and legs _(blue eyes) _| 26m

-Lightningstripe- gray and white tabby molly _(yellow eyes) _| 26m

-Plumpatch- black molly with a white nose spot _(dark purple eyes) _| 24m

-Duckshine- stocky dark brown and white tabby tom _(light green eyes) _| 23m

-Ryedapple- dark gray spotted molly _(bright green eyes) _| 12m

**Apprentices:**

-Mousepaw- gray spotted cat _(yellow eyes) _| 12m

-Drizzlepaw- gray spotted tom _(blue eyes) _| 12m

-Nectarpaw- big, fluffy golden tom _(orange eyes) _| 10m

-Hoppaw- pale lilac cat with a white nose spot _(yellow eyes) _| 9m

-Breezepaw- white tom with a black nose spot, missing his left hind leg _(blue eyes) _| 9m

**Queen:**

-Troutheart- light brown tabby-and-white cat, expecting Shellnose's kits _(orange eyes) _| 23m

**Elder:**

-Haynose- lithe light brown tabby tom, suffers with chronic pain _(yellow eyes) _| 95m

* * *

IvyClan

**Leader:**

-Willowstar- sleek pale gray tabby tom with a white tailtip _(striking green eyes) _| 85m

**Deputy:**

-Redstrike- red tabby-and-white molly with small black flecks _(yellow eyes) _| 46m

_*-Apprentice, Icepaw_

**Medicine Cats:**

-Squirrelbreeze- red tabby-and-white tom _(amber eyes) _| 47m

_*-Apprentice, Blossomtail_

**Seance:**

-Wish- silvery-gray and white tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes) | 30m

**Warriors:**

-Driftskip- stout, fluffy brown tabby-and-white tom _(green eyes) _| 80m

-Frogflash- dark gray tabby-and-white tom _(bright green eyes) _| 75m

-Rosewind- creamy-tan tabby molly with a striking pink tail _(bright green eyes) _| 73m

-Silverflash- black and white tom _(orange eyes) _| 72m

-Smokewing- white tom with a pale gray tail _(light green eyes) _| 70m

-Featherspots- sleek pale gray spotted tom _(bright green eyes) _| 70m

-Doveheart- fluffy pale gray molly _(bright green eyes) _| 70m

-Hailstorm- big, fluffy spotted gray-and-white tom _(yellow eyes) _| 60m

-Acornstripe- red tabby-and-white tom _(yellow eyes) _| 47m

_*-Apprentice, Splashpaw_

-Liontail- fluffy cream tabby tom with a tufted tail _(bright green eyes) _| 47m

_*-Apprentice, Smokepaw_

-Dustfeather- white molly with a cream-and-brown tail _(green eyes) _| 46m

-Moonflash- black-and-white she-kit _(bright green eyes) _| 35m

-Reedspots- pale gray spotted tabby tom _(orange eyes) _| 35m

-Featherstalk- fluffy gray cat _(sickly green eyes) _| 34m

-Pinetail- black tom _(bright green eyes) _| 26m

_*-Apprentice, Amberpaw_

-Snowfoot- black and white cat _(yellow eyes) _| 26m

_*-Apprentice, Ember_

-Pigeonstripe- gray tabby and white molly _(yellow eyes) _| 26m

_*-Apprentice, Ripplepaw_

-Blazestorm- ginger spotted tom _(yellow eyes) _| 26m

-Twirlfeather- brown-and-ginger spotted tabby molly _(bright green eyes) _| 26m

-Spruceheart- brown spotted tabby tom _(yellow eyes) _| 25m

-Sandtail- creamy molly with a startling red tail _(bright green eyes) _| 25m

_*-Apprentice, Nightpaw_

-Rowanstep- dark red tom with brown tabby patches and a stubby tail _(orange eyes) _| 24m

**Apprentices:**

-Blossomtail- gray-and-white spotted molly _(blue eyes) _| 24m

-Ember- ginger-and-white tabby tom _(yellow eyes) _| 8m

-Ripplepaw- black tom with a ginger patch on his back _(yellow eyes) _| 8m

-Amberpaw- dark brownish spotted molly _(cloudy amber eyes) _| 8m

-Icepaw- pale, blue-gray tom blind in one eye _(blue eye) _| 7m

-Smokepaw- black tom with small red patches _(orange eyes) _| 7m

-Splashpaw- blue tom with ginger patches _(orange eyes) _| 7m

-Nightpaw- black molly _(orange eyes) _| 7m

**Queens:**

-Blizzardtail- white molly with a gray tail _(light green eyes)_, nursery helper | 70m

-Quailheart- lilac-and-cream tom _(bright green eyes) _| 26m

_*-Wingkit- pale lilac she-kit (kit-blue eyes) _| .5m

_*-Larkkit- small, black tom (kit-blue eyes) _| .5m

_*-Songkit- pale gray-and-cream she-kit (kit-blue eyes) _| .5m

**Elders:**

-Dapplefoot- pale molly with tortoiseshell legs, tail and face _(green eyes)_, former deputy | 98m

-Fawnspark- fawn spotted tabby molly _(bright green eyes) _| 95m


	2. Prologue

Duskpaw was ecstatic! Every apprentice dreamed of their first battle, and she was finally having her's.

FlameClan had been stealing prey from IvyClan for moons, yet the scoundrels claimed that _IvyClan _were the ones stealing prey. Duskpaw was glad this was her first battle. She knew IvyClan had too much pride for that.

Her mentor, Spruceheart, was on the opposite end of the battle line while Duskpaw was between Smokewing and Doveheart. They had insisted, but Duskpaw didn't really mind. Spruceheart wouldn't even _let _her fight if she was near, this was her chance to prove herself. Maybe she could even get her warrior name early if she fought hard enough.

They were all hiding behind some bushes, and Smokewing was whispering Duskpaw tips on how to watch for enemies. She was listening intently. Then, suddenly, Smokewing paused and his eyes went wide.

Duskpaw blinked and followed his gaze. Several cats were standing on top of a hill. The cat in the head, a big creamy cat, let out a battle cry and started running down the hill. Rosewind rapidly lifted her pink tail, which was formerly laid flat on the ground. Driftskip was the first to jump from the bushes and yowl himself.

Before she knew it, Duskpaw was in a swirl of flying fur.

She dug her claws into the dirt and managed to gain her bearings. When she looked back up, a huge brown-and-white tabby tom was rushing at her. Suddenly, a body pressed on top of her and she saw soft, dove-gray fur.

_Doveheart! _Duskpaw's face twisted as the two cats fought. Duskpaw could've taken him!

She wriggled out and started running. In front of her, she saw a skinny gray cat. Duskpaw smiled to herself and unsheathed her claws. She froze a moment, bundling her legs under herself before leaping. The apprentice bared her teeth aggressively, reaching up and smacking the side of Duskpaw's head. She tumbled from the air, landing on her side with a grunt.

The gray apprentice hopped over, snarling and clawing through the fur on Duskpaw's shoulders. Duskpaw let it be for a moment, catching her breath. Then she felt the apprentice's claws prick her skin and felt a chunk of fur tear out. Duskpaw let out a yowl and flipped over, curling up and managing to attach her hind claws into the gray apprentice's stomach. She then sprung back, kicking the apprentice away.

Duskpaw stood and stared for a moment, preparing for the apprentice's next move. The gray cat had landed rather awkwardly on her back, her eyes wide. Duskpaw felt a wave of anxiety overcome her, was she okay?

Duskpaw hopped forward and tried to inspect. The apprentice finally blinked and sprung back to her paws in one swift movement, startling Duskpaw. The apprentice then picked Duskpaw up by her scruff, giving her a rough shake before throwing her forward. Duskpaw was thoroughly dazed, wind knocked out of her as she landed on her stomach. She felt like her brain had been scrambled.

Then a paw pressed hard onto her back. Duskpaw looked up at the cat. Above her stood Hailstorm, his eyes dark and the white of his muzzle red with blood. Suddenly, Hailstorm took a jagged step back, but Duskpaw turned away and closed her eyes, trying to make herself feel better.

She didn't get very long to, a cat picked her up by her scruff and dragged her back to the spot she had just fought the FlameClan apprentice. Duskpaw was then dropped roughly on the ground and looked up at the cat. But her gaze was blurry, and all she could make out was gray-and-white fur and big, yellow diamonds.

She was then pushed onto her back and a big paw pressed down on her cheek, turning her head toward the battlefield. She couldn't see much except for dust. Duskpaw started to feebly kick with her hind paws, but her toes were tingling and she couldn't tell if her claws were out or not. Suddenly a heavy weight pressed them down to the ground and Duskpaw let out a grunt.

Then she felt a thorn-sharp prick at the side of her neck. The pricks pressed in deeper and scored down. Duskpaw tried to scream and bring Doveheart or Spruceheart, but her ears and head were ringing so loud she couldn't figure out if she was.

The claws sored down around her neck before moving down her chest and stomach, finally pulling out of her body at the edge of her thigh. She let out a pant as darkness edged her vision. She felt a wetness on her arm and managed to shakily look up. Redness was spreading on her tan patches. Feebly, Duskpaw reached her paws and tried to press down.

Suddenly, her jaws unwillingly parted and darkness completely overtook her eyes. Her vision came back a moment later, but she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her chest was steadily pressing in on itself.

Thoughts were racing through her head about what was happening, what _had _happened. The battle still sounded like it raged, but the ringing in Duskpaw's ears had stopped and she could hear them clearly. She could also make out a faint crunch on her other side and turned. It felt like a breeze of fresh air blew over her muzzle as she did.

There stood a pale gray-and-white cat. They were slim and sleek, terribly beautiful.

"Stand up," they encouraged, "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

Duskpaw nodded and turned over, every limb she moved briefly being passed over by a fresh breeze, until she had stood and took a few steps forward. She glanced back at the battle, but then quickly looked back again, her eyes wide.

Not very far from herself laid a tan-and-cream spotted bundle, her olive-green eyes clouded over.

"...that's-!" Duskpaw burst out nervously.

The cat in front of her nodded and hummed. "Yes. I'm so sorry. May I ask your name?"

"D…" she gulped and turned back to they, feeling her heart sink, "Duskpaw."

The cat smiled, "Greetings, Duskpaw. My name is Poollight, and I'm here to bring you to StarClan."

Duskpaw didn't think her heart could sink any further, yet somehow, it did.

"...What about Blazestorm and Amberpaw?" she asked, "And Spruceheart? And Ripplepaw and Ember?"

Poollight let out a huff of laughter, "They'll miss you," they said somberly, "But your clan will make sure they're okay." They then turned around and nodded at her, "Come now, we have cats waiting for you."

Duskpaw reluctantly followed the cat. Poollight led her to a tree, and they started to hop up the trunk. At a branch, they looked down to Duskpaw, smiling encouragingly. Duskpaw managed to follow, heart sunken and eyes watering. Poollight continued to lead her upward, through the leaves to the thinnest branches of the tree. The twig wobbled under Duskpaw, and she stared down anxiously.

"Ready?" Poollight asked.

Duskpaw turned to them and reluctantly nodded. Poollight nodded back and, thoroughly bundling their legs under themself, they leaped. They disappeared into stardust from the tips of their ears to the tip of their tail as they jumped. Duskpaw blinked, amazed, and closed her eyes tightly. She let out a breath and pushed off, half expecting her body to be raked with branches and leaves as she fell to the ground. After all, what was she doing running off with a stranger who had a warrior name?

Instead, her paws brushed soft grass, quickly followed by her chest, chin and the rest of her body. She landed in the field with a loud sound before managing to crack open her eyes. The field was a light, silver-purple, the color of the sky at twilight, but lighter.

"Duskpaw?" came a voice. Duskpaw opened her eyes all the way and turned around, meeting a gingery-gold tom. She felt her heart soar back.

"Copperlight!" she exclaimed, bolting up and running her head under the tall tom's chin.

Copperlight was her guide, the cat who had taught her the warrior code and basic life functions when she was just a kit. Duskpaw had been terribly attached to him, and was more than distraught when they shared a tearful goodbye the night before Duskpaw received her apprentice name.

Copperlight backed away, his golden eyes tinged with sadness. He turned away from her.

"I'm sorry you had to come here so soon," he mewed.

Duskpaw flattened her ears, "...am I dead?" she asked softly.

Copperlight gave one solid, sad nod. Duskpaw looked to her feet. How would she get her warrior name now? And how would she and Amberpaw start a family? And what would happen to her father?

"We'll get you your full name soon enough," meowed Poollight, stepping up beside Copperlight and lifting his head with their own. "We just need to figure out who killed you…"


	3. Chapter 1

The night was crisp, and the scent of rain blew in from the horizon. It was a warm greenleaf night, and a perfect night for a Gathering. It was also a perfect night for a verbal fight to break out, the incoming rain and not wanting to get any wetter than needed was always an irritation.

The two clans recently had a dispute. Three IvyClan apprentices had been crossing the FlameClan border and hunting. Appleheart, the deputy, had seen it herself. She believed the three cats were Ripplepaw, Nightpaw and Amberpaw, but she didn't know many IvyClan cats by name.

FlameClan had won, of course. They were the ones founded by Flamingstar, the tom who killed all-clans terrorizer, Sandy Shore. Ivystar had the most interaction with the tom, and had the most hurt to him. But Ivystar was never fierce enough to kill a cat, even for her own safety. It showed in the IvyClan of today.

"Will you be coming to the Gathering, Shellnose?" Appleheart asked. She had torn a patch of fur off on her shoulder, it had felt fine the day she'd gotten it, but after a sleep it ached. Both herself and Condorwing figured she'd just slept wrong, but Condorwing was applying a poultice nonetheless.

"I'd better not," the monotoned tom responded, his eyes still closed, "I don't want Troutheart to kit without me."

"I'd better not go, either," Condorwing added, "Troutheart _especially_ doesn't need to kit without _me."_

Appleheart let a purr rumble in her throat. Troutheart was her child, and the only one of her three so far that planned to have kits. Nectarpaw was too young, and Duckshine had made it abundantly clear all her life she'd never have any. Appleheart was very excited to become a grandmother. She was getting older, and she may not live long enough to see if Nectarpaw would have kits. Moreso, Appleheart was very pleased to see one of her first litter expecting.

There were times when Appleheart envied Birdstrike and Frostskip, two elders who had since gone to StarClan. Not only had they managed to have three children, one of their daughters had _five _kits. Granted, four were adopted and in IvyClan, but Junipertail still loved them like her own. Appleheart still remembered when Junipertail left FlameClan to nurse the rogue kittens, Appleheart was still expecting her first litter.

Batnose, Birdstrike and Frostskip's son, had his own kits, too. Three, just like his parents. One warrior who was named Plumpatch and two apprentices, Breezepaw and Hoppaw.

Just as she thought of the lilac apprentice, they passed by, leaves in their jaws.

"You mean I get to go alone?" Hoppaw asked, their tail patting anxiously on the stone of the floor.

"Yep," Condorwing mewed, "Don't worry, Squirrelbreeze and Blossomtail will be there."

Hoppaw tapped their tail happily on the ground and rushed out, hopefully to tell Breezepaw the news. Shellnose shifted onto his other side and laid his head atop his paws, blue eyes just hardly cracked open. He seemed as if he was daydreaming.

Just as Condorwing stuck down a leaf, a yowl broke out from outside the den. Appleheart stood.

"Woah," Condorwing said, tilting over as the massive molly got up. "You know you're going."

"Yeah," Appleheart admitted, "But I'd like to hear who else is."

She left the den, not letting Condorwing say anything else. A twisted joint hadn't stopped the deputy yet, and Condorwing wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. She took a seat beside her mate Toadpelt. The shorter tom purred and touched his nose to Appleheart's chin.

Soon Nectarpaw joined them, then Breezepaw and Hoppaw sat on his other side. The other apprentices, Mousepaw and Drizzlepaw, sat beside their father Gravelclaw. Ryedapple, Gravelclaw's daughter, sat up proudly. She had earned her warrior name that morning for her part in the battle. Though most likely, it wouldn't be long until Ryedapple's siblings joined her on the outskirts of the warrior's den.

"The Gathering's tonight," Cypress-star announced as he sat on the Highledge. "And I'd like to invite Chivefoot, Batnose, Duckshine, Nectarpaw, Seedspeck, Rookbreeze, Cloudheart, Branchtail, Masktail and Toadpelt."

Breezepaw hung his head disappointedly. Hoppaw nudged him and muttered something Appleheart couldn't make out. Nectarpaw beamed up at his parents. Appleheart nodded proudly while Toadpelt purred and licked their son's head. Troutheart, their belly very round with kits and flanked by Duckshine, padded over. They stretched their head up and tapped their nose to Appleheart's.

"Tell me what happens," they mewed.

Appleheart purred and nodded. She then turned her gaze to their belly. "How are your kits?"

Troutheart let out a _rrrummp_ of laughter. "...I think they all got their aunt's temper."

Duckshine's green eyes shot open and she turned a cold gaze to them. Troutheart kept laughing.

Troutheart then took a deep breath and stopped, "Condorwing said I might have three if they're as big as we were," they mewed, motioning to Duckshine with their tail, "But if they're small like Shellnose is, I might very well have four or five."

Appleheart and Toadpelt both purred happily. Toadpelt then looked up at his mate.

"We'd best be off, then."

Appleheart nodded, but not without telling Troutheart one more thing. "Don't name them without us."

Troutheart purred happily, so Appleheart padded off to meet Cypress-star. He sat at the tunnel beside the Highledge. He gave Appleheart a nod before pushing through the broom. Appleheart held her tail erect, then waved it, then followed him up the diagonal exit.


End file.
